A Christmas Carol
by Horisont
Summary: Well, 'A Christmas Carol' of course is not mine, nor is Gundam Wing. This is just my rendition. Please enjoy, and Merry Christmas!


Don't own a Christmas Carol or Gundam Wing.  
  
  
  


" Awwww! Come on Lady. It's Christmas tomorrow!"

" No Duo Maxwell now go back to work! Christmas, bah." Lady Une huffed as the miffed Preventer did a stunning rendition of his best friends glare before crossing his eyes and sticking out his tongue. Duo flounced from the room muttering all the while about ' scrooge's' and karma. Lady Une sighed and turned back to her work unhappily. It may have been Christmas tomorrow but there was work to be done. After the last two Christmas's she wanted to be on alert too, so her Preventers would just have to stick it up. With the death of her own boss, things had began piling up for the last few months, so they had to keep going. There was no time for such 'frivolous' things.

" Alright, next order of business." She flipped through the new case files that had come up. Nothing urgent or pressing, nothing that required her 'boy's'. Still there were all those reports that needed to be done, so it didn't matter. She herself would be here all day tomorrow too, so they would not be alone. Yet she didn't complain, her work was rewarding to her and so should be to them too. Settling that in her mind she turned to her own reports that needed to be read. She threw aside the charities asking for money, they had to keep up their own finances after all, and pushed aside the junk mail to find only more files. Looked like she was in for another all nighter. Briefly she looked up at the pristine office and out the open door to see Duo holding a small plastic tree, meeting eyes he smile, she glared.  
  


Anne Une walked the quiet streets home. The night had settled around the buildings large and small in a protective mantle. A light snow drifted down to dust her narrow shoulders in tiny shimmering crystals. Yet all the beauty was lost to the saddened eyes of the young women that walked among the sparkling Christmas lights and decorations. A weary sigh escaped her cold lips in a puff of cloudy white. Anne rubbed her eyes with one hand, the other carried her laden brief case full of home work for her. Pulling her jacket closer about her body she quickened her pace and shivered in the cold winter breeze.

Her house was a welcomed sight to her when she finally made it. The snow was coming more persistent now and the cold had began to numb her toes in their thin shoes. Stamping them roughly on the porch to rid them of snow she reached for the door knob with her free hand. Anne yanked her hand back like she had been burned and blinked furiously. 

" Must be more tired than I thought." She mumbled under her breath. Looking down condescendingly at the offending door knob and huffed. " I have no time for hallucinations so If you would ....." Yet the uncanny resemblance of her deceased boss merely stared sightlessly at her. Scowling she grabbed the knob and rushed inside, nearly slamming the door before she remembered that Marimaia was asleep upstairs. Anne slipped her shoes off at the doorway and crept quietly up he stairs to her room.

After she had changed into her favored night dress and robe she snuggled down into her chair by the fire. Anne opened her book and began reading while snaking on some cheese and crackers that did for her dinner that night. She was too tired to go down and make herself anything more than that. The fire crackled comfortingly in front of her yet the room seemed so cold all of a sudden. She quickly pulled the shawl off of the back of her chair and wrapped it tight around herself. Yet the cold penetrated even that. Shivering she looked up from her book and let glasses slip down some as she let her eyes wander the room. She could feel someone else there but she knew that was ridiculous, no one but her and her daughter lived in the large house. She jumped as bells began to sound throughout the house. She was sitting ramrod straight and painfully alert when they stopped just as suddenly as they began. 

A minute of quiet passed, but before she could began to relax the sound of footsteps sounded on the stairs. They were much too heavy for those of her petite daughter and the clanking of unearthly chains sounded horribly in her ears. She stayed in her seat, stunned, until they reached her door. Anne broke form her terror induced position and jumped from the chair grabbing a poker from the fire place. The door opened slowly as she stood in a defensive stance waiting for the fool who dared impose on her chambers. The shadowy figure let the door fall to the wall and stepped forward into the light. Anne's chosen weapon fell from frozen fingers as none other than her deceased boss step forward into the room. 

" EEK!" She could only manage a squeak out of her tightly constricted throat. Clearing her eyes with the rub of a hand, she shook her head in disbelief and laughed nervously to herself. " I am dreaming, what do you want you miserable thing?" She barked out, more to mask her own terror than indifference. " Who are you?"

" I was Theodore Drasden. You should know me well Anne, yet you do not believe me." The shade walked forwards and seated itself in the chair across from her as she sat limply in her own. 

" A...a..uh..ghost then. How could this be?"

" I pay for my own sins now as I did not in life. As will you if you don't change tonight."

" Those cheese or perhaps the crackers must have been stale. Oh I need sleep."

" Lady look!" He ran his near transparent hand over her chilled slim fingers, passing a chill through her.

" EEK!" She snatched back her hand once more. " Cold....Okay Drasden, but how, why?"

" As I said you need to change Lady. I pay for years of greed and carelessness now. I held my life apart and separate and shared nothing, saw nothing of the world around me. So now I pay. You have a chance, there is hope."

" Hope, I can't believe I'm believing this but, what hope?" The sensible side of her said it was the cheese, the other side was saying 'Look women the mans transparent, how much proof do you need!'.

" You will be visited by three spirits before the night is through."

" More ghosts."

" Your last chance dear Lady. Change lady, change." The room chilled horribly and the cold wind blew open the window with a bang. Anne threw her hands up to cover her face and closed her eyes to the biting wind. When the wind stopped she opened her eyes, somehow not surprised to find the shade gone. 

" Oi, sleep. I need sleep." She rose from her chair and slunk to bed trying to forget the visit from her departed boss. Settling down under the cold sheets and covers she glanced once more around the dark room. Nothing looked any different as it did any other time of year, not one thing to suggest any shades had been there, or even that it was Christmas. Shaking her head she put the whole thing out of her mind and flopped over to try and fall asleep.  
  


She woke to the sound of her alarm clock buzzing extremely loud in her left ear. Groaning she rolled over and threw the machine across the room. Her fogged mind was telling her it had been only a couple of hours since she fell asleep. Blinking sleepily she slid on her glasses. 

' Now I'll never get back to sleep.' She just hoped Mariamia hadn't been woken up. Her eyes widened as light suddenly flooded her room. Anne caught her breath as she watched the air before her in amazement. A celestial looking figure appeared before her bedside smiling as the light shimmered away down to a glow.

" Quatre?!" Anne sat up straight in bed and looked quizzically at the young man who was still smiling down at her.

" Ghost of Christmas Past." He laughed at the surprised look on the women's face. " Come Miss Anne, my time here is short." 

" What? What? No, I must still be dreaming.." Anne shook her head, waving a hand in front of her as if to dissipate the image that still floated before her. The spirit gave a kind smile and laugh and reached out a hand, grabbing her outstretched one it his A delicious warmth spread through her as the light flared again. 

Anne looked around at her new surroundings in surprise. They were no longer in her bedchambers but standing in a snow covered field outside a small town. She recognized this place almost immediately, even after all the time she had been gone.

" Home." She breathed. A small tug on her hand reminded her of the spirit that had brought her here.

" Come on Miss Anne. Our trip has just begun. They suddenly appeared before a small house filled with the sound of laughter and music. The spirit led her up to the large bay window and smiled as a smallgrin tugged at the women's lips too.

" There's all my old friends. And Mama, Papa too!" Delight danced on Anne's face as the people inside danced and talked.

" And that pretty girl there, why is she all alone?" Anne looked to the younger version of herself standing shyly in a corner. A small, shy smile played at the girls lips and she shifted nervously in her Christmas dress. As they watched a young man strolled up to her and took her hand. He pulled her into a dance before she could protest. Soon the girl was laughing and dancing around the room happily too.

" Michael." The spirit looked on as Anne continued to watch the couple who were happily oblivious to all around them as they danced. 

"So happy aren't they." She nodded in agreement. " You know that girl is still in there." He pointed to her heart. Anne looked at him sadly. She gasped as the scene suddenly shifted and they were standing outside a jet. The same girl and boy stood there, the girl stood on the steps leading up to the jet. 

" Oh no." Anne felt a comforting squeeze on her hand as she watched the scene.

" Anne how could you! We could've gotten married! Yet you'll throw it all away to go fight a war. You know they're wrong Anne!"

" I have no time for this. I don't need marriage or any of this. I will go and find my own success. I don't want any of this. Good bye Michael." Saying so she turned and walked up the stairs without looking back.

" No! Stop you fool!" Anne shouted but her younger self walked on.

" They can't hear you Miss. Anne." The spirit said kindly. 

"Please, I don't want to hear anymore. Take me home...please." She closed her eyes and allowed a few tears to wash down her cheek. She gasped and opened her eyes quickly when the warm hand in hers disappeared. She was back in her own room, the dark suddenly accusing of her mistake so long ago.   
  


Anne tried to sleep, but only fitful naps would come to her tired eyes. She still thought herself crazy for even thinking that could have really happen. Yet the warmth that flowed through the spirit that bore the striking resemblance, in manner and looks, to Quatre lingered in her hand, and amazingly still her frozen heart.. Groaning she rolled over. In surprise she stood from her bed. Light spilled from under her bedroom door. She crept to the door and placed an ear to it, listening for any sound to whom was in there. 

" Come in Lady!" She jumped back and rubbed her ear. The loud voice boomed from the other side almost like it was leaning into the other side of the door to do that on purpose. Shaking she opened the door, against her better judgement, and slipped into the brightly lit room. 

" I shoulda known." She shook her head at the sprit in the middle of the room trying his best to look innocent. Unbound chestnut hair waterfalled down his back in wavy glory. Holly and berries dotted the fine brow and mass of beautiful hair. A green robe lined with white fur and red trim hung loosley on his slim, muscled form revealing a little of the glowing skin of his chest. A torch was held in his strong, lithe fingers, burning brightly to create a glow to his cherry features. Glittering violet eyes danced with amusement as she scowled at him, within their depths she saw the kindness and goodwill that were apart of him always.. Yes, he was every bit Duo Maxwell. This time she knew better though, he may look like her friend but he was a spirit come to teach her.

" Who are you spirit?"

" Spirit of Christmas Present at your service Lady!" He half bowed.

" Well spirit, let's get this over with." 

" Aww, come on Lady! Don't be like that." She walked up him and couldn't help but giggle a little at the sight of Duo with his hair unbound and flowing down his back in bright waves. " Touch my robe and we can begin this journey Dear Lady." She felt a peace wash over her at the clear crystal of his eyes that gazed at her and without even thinking twice she placed a hand onto his robe. 

The room twirled and spun before settling in a place that was not her hallway. The city streets were busy with life that Christmas morning. Sunshine lit the snow in a beautiful dazzling of color. Children were running about happily with parents chasing them to get to family and friends for the holiday. Anne followed the spirit to a small church that was decorated with holly and bows. A Christmas tree could be seen glittering through a window. Children's voices floated out to them in merry glee as they opened presents. Just as suddenly they were inside the warm orphanage. A young women smiled as she watched the children play with their meager toys that had been graciously given to them

" That's Hilde, Duo's fiancé! Then this must be the orphanage he established." Anne watched as Hilde wiped some tears from her eyes and moved quickly to aid a small child as he struggled to stand. His little legs were wobbly and he seemed much too thin. Hilde hugged him to her and smoothed his hair.

" When's big brother getting home Sis?" Big brown eyes puppy dogged at Hilde.

" Timothy, you know he has to work today."

" Ya, but it is Christmas! Can't Lady let him come home just for today?" Anne smiled at the use of Duo's nickname for her.

" I guess not. Oh, sometimes I just wanna...!"

" Sis!" They giggled together." I think we should invite her to Christmas dinner. She needs a break too." Hilde looked sadly at the little boy. 

" I don't think we'll have enough to share with anyone this year Tim." That was when Anne noticed the repairs that needed to be done, the old clothes that the children wore.

" But.."

" The charities didn't give much this year." The spirit looked pointedly at her and she remembered. Just then the door burst open and the snow swirled in the room to dance about the feet of the new comers. Children squealed in delight and tackled the three who had just entered. She recognized Wufei as he was dog piled by five little ones who tickled him breathless in their pursuit of candies they knew were there. Trowa was doing some magic tricks much to the delight of some other children. Heero himself was sitting with three on his knees laughing happily.

" Hey guys!" Hilde chirped as she carried Tim over and deposited him on Wufeis stomach as the other children moved off. Tim giggled at Wufeis puffed cheeks and hugged him. 

" Hello Hilde." Trowas quiet voice sounded over the laughter of the children that now swung on his arms. 

" Quatre will be over later with Duo." Heero announced. Even though some of them didn't celebrate the holiday they always showed up to be with the kids and Hilde. 

" Oh good! But who knows when Une will let them go." Hilde frowned.

" Spirit! Why doesn't Winner Ent. help the Church?"

" Quatre gave up the rights till he was twenty-one remember. His sisters have control til then, he works for you." The spirit reminded her.

" They don't...seem too bad off." Anne said, uncertain herself. They could only watch as the tiny Tim began a series of racking coughs. Wufei picked up the small child and began toward the door.

" Wufei, I have no money for the doctor anymore." Hilde said sadly, tears threatening to pour down his cheeks.

" Don't worry about it Hilde. I'll pay for it."

" But you don't have nearly enough yourself!" Wufei bundled the boy up in a coat and smiled reassuringly at the distraught women before leaving.

" Spirit..? Spirit?!" Anne spun around searching for the jovial spirit. He was nowhere to be found. The church faded into a gray mist that seemed to spring from nowhere. A cold wind blew around her, pushing her night gown against her shivering form. 

The silhouette of trees could be seen through the otherworldly mist that swirled hungrily over the damp ground. The sound of the wind whistled through the bare trees in mournful song that cried for those who walked that cold night alone. Odd shapes like stones could be seen jutting from the ground all around her. She twirled frantically, looking for anyone in the dreadful terror that near consumed all reasonable thought.

" Hello? Spirit? Duo?! Quatre?! Please is there anyone here?" Anne clutched her shawl tighter about her thin shoulders, not just from the cold. She jumped as a form appeared out of the mist before her where none stood before. Her mind spun but she couldn't figure it out, the spirit, as she was sure it was, looked so familiar. " Trieze?" 

The name glided across space and time to touch the heart of a loved one long gone. Anne watched in awe as the black cloak was lowered from his head to rest on broad shoulders. The face of the man she followed anywhere and everywhere stood before her.

" Ghost of Christmas Future aren't you?"

The spirit nodded solemnly.

" What will happen to the boy spirit? Tim?" She followed a long finger to where the mist had cleared to show Hilde crying over a small, fresh grave. "No." The word came out a breathy whisper. She truned away from the sight only to find the spirit beckoning her over to another part of the cemetery. She followed with careful steps heavy with thoughts. The spirit stopped and pointed at another scene that was playing itself out before them even as the mist parted to show them. 

Two men stooped over their work, shoveling piles of dirt out of the cold, frozen ground.

" Mak, wouldn't you say it was a shame." One man stopped in his labor to consult his companion.

" Yeah, it was all that women's fault though, her decision." He too stopped and turned to face his companion. " Her own greed and selfishness that did this. Those one's would still be here had it not been for that selfish woman.." He tilted his head in the direction of a row of stones beside the one they dug. The men declared a break and left, only the spirit and she left. The grave stood open and accusing. Though she feared the answer she knew she had to ask.

" Spirit, what poor soul lies there?" Her voice quivered and shook with un hidden fear. Lightning flashed repeatedly, lighting the area long enough for Anne to read the inscription.

" Heero Yuy A.C 181- 120. No." Lightning flashed again and caught a glimpse of the stones laying beside the first. " Trowa Barton 181-199, Chang Wu Fei 181-199, Duo Maxwell 181-198," Anne swallowed as she realized with dread that she already knew who lay beneath the next it was the date the struck her. " Quatre Raberba Winner A.C. 181-198 December..." She covered her mouth as a shrill scream felt to emit from her. She spun on the spirit. " Why them?! Why am I not the one laying beneath that cold ground?! Oh spirit stop this, please give me another chance to make this right. They give so much to the world of themselves they don't deserve this. They ..they have given so much to me..." Anne trailed off remembering the forgiveness and loyalty she had been given. For all the world she couldn't remember why work was so much more important than her family or Christmas. Why those children couldn't have had that money that would have been squandered on things the office could do without, when even that boy cared for her. The world spun beneath her once more and she felt her tears fly about her in a whirlwind.

Anne sat bolt upright in bed. Her eyes searched frantically for the spirit or the horrible sight she had just seen. Nothing but her rooms furnishings met her gaze. The journey was complete, but with what outcome? Anne flew out of her messed up sheets and jerked open the window. The morning light streamed into the dark room like a brilliant sunrise on a new life. Snow fell gracefully from the fully clouds and children ran around in it happily on the sidewalks. She turned as her door opened to let in a bright eyed little girl. Marimaia flew into her mothers embrace.

" Sorry Mama. But I wanted to see you before you left for work." Anne looked down and smiled at the little girl.

" Work? But dear it's Christmas!" Marimaia looked up in surprise and delight at the change of plans.

" Yay! Do you mean it?"

" Come on dear we have to get the orphanage and help Hilde and Duo." She began ushering the little girl out of the room to get dressed. " We have a few stops then we'll go over okay?" Mariamaia bounced off happily and Anne turned to take in everything with a new look. Everything seemed filled with new hope and love.   
  


Two hours later Anne waited impatiently with her daughter outside the Preventers headquarters for the two wayward Preventers. The date on the graves she had seen scared her. Two were dated today. Mariamaia pulled on her sleeve excitedly and drew her attention to the two figures approching them. Taking her daughters hand they ran toward the two.

" Duo! Quatre!" They waved and stopped for them. Well, Quatre waved, Duo scowled. " What are you doing here?" 

" Pardon?" Quatre cocked his head slightly.

" Well, don't you have a Christmas party to put on for some children?" She raised and eyes brow and smiled. Duos eyes went wide and he enveloped her in a large hug.

" Yeah! Lady I knew you were nice..somewhere in there." He smirked. 

" Thank you Miss Une." Quatres smile couldn't have gotten larger. " You guys go ahead, I have to grab some papers from the office!" He started to walk away and Anne grabbed his arm before he could take another step.

" NO!..uh I mean, I'm giving you both time off so just relax. And come on and hurry we have Christmas to get to!" Quatre and Duo followed the other two down the street, arms thrown about each other in happiness. The two boys didn't question the sudden change in the once cold hearted woman, the had always know she had the potential in that good heart. 

From that Christmas on things changed for Anne Une and those around her. The dark moods she had been prone to seemed to evaporate. Things acctually improved after she opened up her heart to those around her Charities were looked over carefully instead of thrown away. Every year they gathered at the church for Christmas, just to be together and to hear Tim say, " God bless us, every one."


End file.
